just another twilight story
by TickleBug
Summary: The Cullens' have moved and are attending high school... again. There they meet another vampire like them and a girl who knows more then they think. Add to it sarcasm and the works and you get an adventure waiting to happen! Normal pairings. All reviews!
1. Chapter 1

I was on the dance floor. If that's what you could call it. Really, it was the school gym. It was the 'Winter Festival' dance. Why the dance committee would name it that was beyond me. I was dressed in an emerald green dress that had spaghetti straps and fell to my knees. It clung to me from the bodice to my hips. From there it hung loosely in an elegant way (in my opinion, anyways). My mother had forced me into a pair of strappy heels that were the same color as the dress. This, in my opinion, was a bad idea. They had a two inch heel, which any accident prone klutz knows is not a smart move. None the less, here I was in the dreaded shoes. My hair, I actually liked. It was a medium brown color and hung in loose waves down my back, ending at my waist. My greenish gray eyes were accentuated by silver eye shadow. That was the only bit of make-up I wore.

The song that was currently playing came to an end and a new one picked up almost instantaneously. Changing my movements to match the beat of the new song, I continued to dance and sing through the crowd. I was dancing with no one in particular, just dancing in the moment.

**Edward's POV **

I was dancing with my wife, whom I had to pretend was my adoptive sister and my girlfriend. My brothers and sisters were around me, all dancing with their significant other. We had all been watching Artemis dance through the crowd, singing along with the song. My brother Emmett and his wife (and my sister) Rosalie enjoyed playing pranks on her. What they hadn't expected was for her to fight back. What threw them, and my other siblings –Jasper and Alice- as well as my wife, Bella, and myself off was that we could never see them coming. Even with my mind reading abilities (which strangely didn't seem to work on her) or Alice's seer like powers (which also never seemed to really work all that well on her), she still managed to get them –and the rest of us when we'd pull a casual prank on her- every time.

I decided to listen in to my siblings thoughts to see what they thought of her.

Rosalie was jealous of how free Artemis seemed to be. Emmett was watching to see if there was some way he could prank her tonight. Jasper's thoughts were calm as he felt the happiness and enthusiasm radiating off of her. Alice was admiring her outfit and planning yet another shopping trip. Turning to look down at my wife, whose thoughts had always been hidden to me, I found her watching Artemis like everyone else in the gym. Bending my head down to her ear, I whispered "What do you think of Artemis, my love?" Bella turned her face and smiled up at me. "I think that she is beautiful in a careless and free way, that if it weren't for Emmett's continuous pranks and what we are, that we could be really good friends." Chuckling Bella added "And I bet she despises shopping, too." I couldn't help but chuckle at that myself.

**Ryan's POV**

I was watching her weave her way through the crowd. I had smelled her blood over and over again during school, not believing how strong the call of it was to me. Now, in this hot and enclosed space, the smell was even stronger. It mixed with all of the others, yet I could still pick it out as easily as white is seen against black. She was a mere human, and I a vampire. I knew it was impossible to be anything but that, but I could not help but be fascinated by her.

I saw the Cullens watching her and couldn't help but feel protective. I knew I had no right to, but that didn't mean that I didn't try to protect her from their pranks. What shocked me most was that she tended not to need help. Somehow, she was able to perceive the pranks before most hit her.

I heard what the Cullens' were thinking, all except Bella which was nothing normal. I shared the same gift as Edward did. Though we were all vampires, we did not live together. We did, however, both feed on animal blood instead of human. The Cullens' had moved here about three months before I had. We had had a meeting concerning diets, length of stay, and such. We had come to an agreement to watch out for each others' backs while here.

Artemis passed close by me, the sweet vanilla lavender fragrance of her shampoo and blood hitting me like a ton of bricks. I momentarily stopped breathing, closing my eyes in an attempt to calm the monster within me that craved her blood. It was helping a little, but not breathing only did so much good when the memory of her scent was still strong and fresh in my mind. I heard Edward's thought break through my mind.

-Cool it. You know that you don't want to do that. The consequences aren't worth it. Besides, you and I both know that there are other plans for you and her.- I knew that he was right, but that didn't make it any less difficult. –Remember what I told you about me and Bella. Think of how things could turn out between you and Artemis if you don't do what we all know that you are so tempted to do.- I did know what Edward and Bella had gone through; the struggles and the love. To be able to find something like that would be amazing. The possibility in finding that love in Artemis was the one and the only things that stopped me from killing her and just about everyone else in this gym.

**Artemis' POV**

I was still dancing through the crowd when I saw him. Looking at him made me stop dead in my tracks. He was staring back at me. He was tall, about six foot two- a whole foot taller than me when I was flat foot, with black hair that was a shaggy sort of mess. It looked almost as if he had just crawled out of bed. His skin was paler than any other I've ever seen- except for the Cullens'. What captivated me most about him were his eyes. They were a golden topaz color, but as he continued to watch me I could see them darken- turning almost black.

I had long ago figured out what the Cullens were. I had moved here at the start of my sophomore year and they moved in about two months later. I was now in my senior year and had kept the secret since I figured it out over Christmas break of my sophomore year. The man standing in front of me must go to this school; how I never noticed him before I'll never know; especially with my observant tendencies. I also knew just by looking at him that he was a vampire. That didn't scare me at all. The Cullens didn't scare me either, no matter how hard they tried.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to him. He stared down at me. The look on his face told me that he was shocked to find me walking up to him. I smiled up at him, hoping to ease his tension. It worked a little bit: he gave me a small smile.

"Hello." That one word was all he said. I knew instantly that I would be seeing him again.

"Hello." I said in return. The smile he gave me was breathtaking. I had to take a deep breath before continuing. "I'm Artemis. Would you like to dance with me?"

**Ryan's POV**

I could not believe that she would actually want o dance with me. I was shocked enough that she actually approached me. Most humans avoided my kind by all means necessary. Yet she came right up to me and asked me to dance.

-Well don't just stand there! Dance with her!- Alice's voice echoed through my head. I couldn't help but let a small smile slip through at her words as well as the other forms of encouragement that came from the others. Even the unknowing humans around us were silently egging me on. So I did the only thing I could. I smiled at her and nodded my head.

The smile that graced her face seemed to light up the whole room as I took her hand and led her onto the 'dance floor'. "I'm Ryan by the way." Before she could answer the song changed from a fast one to a slow song. I looked at her, a silent question in my eyes. I wanted to know if she wanted to continue dancing with me. She must have understood the look in my eyes because she pulled her hand from mine. I momentarily missed its warmth, but I didn't miss it long as she placed her hands on my shoulders; consequently stepping closer. I placed my hands on her waist.

Though I reveled in her warmth and easiness to accept me, I couldn't help but being afraid. I was scared that her blood at this close proximity would push me too far. I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't know if my self control could take it.

Artemis must have seen the fear in my eyes. "What are you afraid of?" I didn't understand how she so easily read me. I was afraid that she would be able to tell what I was and would run away from me. Apparently, Alice (probably with help from Edward, the mind reader, and Jasper, the empath), had foreseen this.

-Stop panicking. She's observant. That's how she saw your fear. She already knows that we are all vampires. It doesn't scare her. She's known since we moved here. She doesn't know about our gifts though –at least as far as any of us know.- Jasper decided to add to that. –She's attracted to you. Right now she's concerned for you. Just tell her that you're okay and that you were thinking of something else. Tell her that you like dancing with. Just make some small talk. She wants to get to know you better.- Edward decided to add encouragement as well. –She won't say anything. She wants you to be comfortable enough to tell her yourself. She's not going anywhere.- There encouragement gave me some hope. I was shocked that she knew about what we were and still stood here in my arms.

I decided that I needed to address the problem now. I didn't want to get in too deep and then be hurt, no matter what the others said. So, taking a deep breath I dived in head first –so to speak.

"You know, don't you?" I knew she knew but I needed to do this. I needed to hear it from her lips.

**Artemis' POV**

"I do" was all that I said. He stared at me shocked. I presume it was at how calm I was over the subject. I knew that Alice had foreseen it all, that Jasper knew how I was feeling, and that Edward was trying to read my thoughts to help Ryan.

My cool composure over the situation caused Ryan to freak. He let go of me and he ran. I knew that he was only going at a human pace until he hit the parking lot. From there I knew he was gone.

The fact that he ran hurt. I didn't let it show though. Instead I took a deep breath and returned to dancing through the crowd while singing along to the song that was playing.

**Bella's POV**

We all watched as Artemis went back to dancing by herself. I couldn't believe that Ryan would run like that. I would have thought that after he had heard Edward's and my story he would have known better then to run. 'But' I reasoned with myself, 'Edward did run from me at first, too.'

"He is such an idiot." Alice was clearly unhappy with Ryan. He didn't live with us, but it was hard not to become close with him when we all lived in the same town.

Ryan lived by himself. He had become very good at hiding that fact from the human population of the town (although we did suspect that Artemis knew). Ryan often went hunting with us and visited us at our house. Our 'parents', Esme and Carlisle, had suggested more than once that Ryan move in with us. He turned it down each time though. I knew his refusal wouldn't last long (thanks to Alice), but I would just have to be patient until Ryan was ready and he could accept that it was ok to live with us and date Artemis. I knew I wasn't the only one impatient with Ryan. It was clear to me that my brothers and sisters, as well as my husband, were upset that he ran away from Artemis.

"We need to go talk to her." I was shocked that Emmett would be the one to say this. He was usually the one that wanted to make Artemis' life a living hell. It was clear that I wasn't the only one shocked.

"YOU want to go talk to HER?" It was clear that Edward was very shocked. I felt a wave of calm and knew that Jasper was trying to ease the tension and our shock. I smile at him in thanks.

"I think we should go and talk to Ryan first." Jasper always was the voice of reason among us.

"I agree with Jasper. There's no point in going and talking to Artemis about this when we don't even know what's going on through Ryan's head. I think we should find him and talk to him. Then when he's ready, all nine of us go and talk to Artemis." I knew my idea was sound. The others nodded in agreement.

We continued to dance and watch Artemis until the end of the dance. As the final song came to an end many people groaned. Some started chanting for one for song. The DJ just shook his head and started to pack up his gear. Realizing it was pointless, the students that crowded the gym started to file out. I watched as Artemis pushed her hair from her eyes as she exited the gym, a few people in front of us.

Out in the parking lot, we watched as Artemis headed towards her metallic green Harley Davidson. I couldn't help the slight pain I felt at the sight of the motorcycle, a reminder of a friend from my previous life. We watched as Artemis climbed on the bike, grabbed the clutch and kick started the bike. She gunned the throttle a little bit before tearing out of the school parking lot. A few people watched as she left, but my family just climbed into our cars and headed toward home.

**Ryan's POV**

I was running through the many woods that northern New York provided. I was running from everything at this point: her, my thoughts, and the Cullens who I knew would eventually come looking for me. Unfortunately, I didn't get very far before they caught up with me.

-Ryan! You have got to stop running!-

-Artemis is worried and hurt by what you did!-

-Come on, man! Calm down so we can talk this out like normal vampires!-

I laughed internally at that last one. Since when were vampires ever normal? But I knew what they were saying made sense. So against my better judgment, I stopped and waited for them to catch up. I didn't like standing still. It was making me antsy and it wasn't long before I was dying to start running again. Before I could, the others were in front of me.

"Ryan," Alice started. "Artemis is worried about you. She knows that her acceptance of you scared you. She doesn't want to push you, but she's hurt that you ran away from her and worried about what you may do. Please come back. We can talk with Carlisle about his and then go and talk to Artemis." I knew that Alice was trying to persuade me to go back to talk with Artemis. I didn't know her exact thoughts though. She was blocking them from me.

"Alice, how long have you known that she knows about us?" I couldn't stop the bite behind my words. Jasper sent a wave of calmness over us all.

Here is where Alice looked disappointed. "Since October, just after her birthday." Alice was ashamed that she had been unable to realize it sooner.

"How has she managed to avoid your knowing eye for so long?" I couldn't understand how one small, beautiful, frail, extraordinary, human girl could manage to not be seen by Alice's gift.

"I don't know. My only guess is that she's so impulsive, that her future is never locked. She doesn't really make decisions so much as split second, last minute choices. Nothing that ever goes through her head is set in stone until it happens." Alice didn't like this. It was clear she wasn't used to her gift not working 100.

"Does she know of our gifts?" I had to ask that. If she did, that may be why our gifts didn't work on her. She could have found a way to avoid them.

"That's the thing," Jasper said. "We don't know." It was clear that we were going to have to talk to Artemis.

"One last question," I said. "How come you guys didn't talk to her when you first realized that she knew about us?"

"Carlisle had decided that since she hadn't said or done anything about it before that we didn't really need to worry. As mad as Emmett made her with his constant pranking and teasing, she didn't seem to pose a threat to us." Bella knew that the fact that they hadn't done anything to her about her knowledge was important to me. I didn't want her hurt in the slightest bit. It was bad enough that I couldn't really ignore her.

"Well then, let's go straighten this out with Carlisle before we go and talk to Artemis."


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis' POV**

I was chopping vegetables for dinner when the door bell rang. I knew who it would be. I was surprised that they had waited until four thirty in the afternoon to come here. Oh well. No use worrying about things as trivial as vampire timing.

"Door's open guys!" I called not bothering to go and answer it. I heard the door open and listened to the noise that they made as they entered the house. It seemed like a lot more noise than necessary for a group of vampires. "I'm in the kitchen!" They all started filing in. I rinsed the knife I was using off under the faucet, shook it a couple of times to get rid of some of the water on it, and put it on the counter. "I'll be right back."

I came back a few minutes later with a few extra chairs. I had to put Emmett in the corner with how big he was. "Sorry 'bout this Emmett. I'm not trying to make you feel like you're in timeout or anything, not that you don't deserve one. It's just that your kinda big and don't really fit well in this already small kitchen."

"It's alright Artemis. Though I don't appreciate the timeout crack-" "She's right, you do need one." Edward interrupted. "-you're right about the whole size thing." Emmett finished with a glare at Edward.

"When am I not right, Emmett." It wasn't a question so much as a statement. Emmett just stuck his tongue out at me, making me laugh.

"You know, Artemis, you really shouldn't leave your door unlocked like you do." Carlisle said, playing the part of concerned father well.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Carlisle, I'm not worried about anyone breaking in here. There's nothing worth any actual value other then sentimental. Besides, I've been expecting you guys."

Going back to the counter, I picked up the knife and continued to make dinner. As I started cutting up the sweet peppers for shish-ca-bobs, I said "To be honest, I'm surprised you guys waited as long as you did to show up at my door. I thought that you would have been here at the crack of dawn." I put the cut peppers in a strainer and stuck them under the faucet, rinsing them off.

"How did you know that we were coming, Artemis?" Jasper had to ask the question we were all dying to know the answer to.

I snorted as I put a bowl of peppers, a bowl of onions, a bowl of marinated beef cubes, a plate, and a pack of chopsticks on the table. Grabbing one of the spare chairs, I sat down and started to put the kabobs together. "Come on, Jasper. Do you honestly think that I'm that stupid?"

"Uuummmmm… no?"

"Wrong answer." Emmett muttered under his breath. Although with Emmett it wasn't really muttering since the whole room heard.

I was pissed. What fucking right did this vampire have to question my intelligence?! None! That's how much!

No one in the room needed Jasper's gift to know that I was livid. "What fucking right do you have to question my intelligence?! Just because you're some fucking two hundred year old vampire doesn't mean that I'm too stupid to figure anything out and you'd do well to realize that real quick Jasper Hale." By now I was on my feet towering over him. I could feel my blood pumping furiously through my body. I knew that if I didn't calm myself soon we would have problem, but I couldn't get control of my anger. My body was shaking and I could tell my eyes were flashing with the rage that coursed through me.

The others were shocked that I had challenged and threatened Jasper so openly, that I wasn't afraid that he would hurt me for my actions. I think what shocked them even more was that Jasper actually looked scared. It wasn't long before I heard Emmett start to laugh.

I felt a wave of calm roll over me and **I **actually growled at Jasper. I'm not sure if that shocked them or not, but Emmett started to laugh even harder. "Don't you even thinking about calming me, Hale. You brought my anger on you all by yourself and there is no way that I'm going to let you try and smooth it over with that stupid fuzzy feeling gift of yours." I knew that I was probably over reacting, but I didn't care. I was **not** going to let these vampires walk all over me. I could hear the tinkling laughter of Alice and I knew that even she found the situation funny.

I was about to snap at Jasper again, and probably the others as well, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I swung around about to take off the head (figuratively) of the person who tried to calm me. But when I turned to find Ryan looking at me, I stopped.

"Artemis, please calm down. We only want to talk and your blood racing like that is not helping at all." The others were shocked that Ryan would be so honest with me and were expecting me to become frightened and to start running around screaming. But they were even more shocked when they visibly saw me relax and smile at him.

"You're right. I'm sorry if I've made this difficult for you." Turning to Jasper, I said "I'm sorry I yelled at you Jasper. Just next time, refrain from assuming that I'm not as smart as the rest of you just because I'm human. Ok?" I could tell Jasper's head was spinning at my change of emotion. He (as well as the others) quickly realized that it was because of Ryan. I could also tell that he wasn't about to argue, fearing another outburst. He just nodded his head so I sat down and continued to make the kabobs.

"Artemis," Carlisle started tentatively. I smile at him to let it know it was ok to continue. "How did you know that Jasper was over two hundred years old?" I thought about all that I had said so far and I realized that that was the easiest question that they could have had.

"Easy. Jasper's obsessed with the Civil war and seems to know more about it then the teachers or any other book I've read on it." The others chuckled a bit and Jasper perked up at the mention of books on the Civil war.

"You have books on the Civil War?" I could clearly see the hope in his eyes and I had to laugh.

"Yea, I'll get them for you once I'm done with these kabobs. Emmett, could you do me a favor and go start the grill? It's out back." Emmett nodded and went to start the grill. We all heard a shout as Edward and Ryan laughed.

Emmett came running back in. "Holy shit, Artemis! You have got to let me ride one of them sometime!"

I ignore his statement and asked "Did you start the grill?"

"Please, please, please, Artemis!"

"Did you start the grill?"

"Please!"

"Did you start the grill?"

"**Please**!"

"DID YOU START THE DAMN GRILL?!" I practically roared, startling Emmett and making him jump. I didn't mean to yell, but he was really starting to annoy me.

Emmett nodded his head. "Ok, then you can ride it later." Emmett whooped and jumped up in the air. I knew that wasn't a good idea. "Emmett no-!" but it was too late. Emmett had already put a whole in the ceiling. I groaned. "Damn it Emmett, could you act your age for once in your life." I sighed as I went out back. I put the kabobs on the grill and went inside, muttering about how my parents would kill me when they saw the hole later. I would have to come up with an excuse. Maybe I could tell them that I had a clumsy moment and accidently sent the broom handle through the ceiling.

"It will work, Artemis. Your parents will be mad, but they will believe you." Alice said in reassurance. She looked please over something. I was about to ask what when Esme offered to fix the ceiling for me.

"No, no, Esme. It's not the first time I've put a whole in something. I've already got everything I'll need in the garage." I really didn't want to put them out. It seemed to me that I was causing enough problems for them.

Esme turned to Emmett. "You will fix the hole before we leave." Esme growled out her demand. I knew that Esme was only trying to help, but I couldn't help but start to get angry. I've barely known these vampires and they were trying to control my life. I felt Ryan move near me and put his hand on my shoulder. I knew I had to calm down, so I took a few deep breaths.

"Esme, really, it's alright. I'll fix it later."

"No, Artemis. Emmett made the hole, he'll fix."

I knew that Esme meant well, but my independent and defiant nature wouldn't let Emmett fix the whole. Turning to him, I said "If you touch that hole, I'll make you regret the day you met me." I knew I was being hostile, but I couldn't help it. It was just my temper flaring up, coupled with my defiant nature. I turned to Esme. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm offending you, Esme. I'd just really prefer to fix the hole myself." I really didn't want to hurt her feelings; I just didn't want them to have to fix the house for me. Searching her face for understanding, I found it in her warm smile and her knowing eyes. I smiled back at her and, shocking the others (including her), I hugged her tight. She stood still for a moment, still quite shocked, before she hugged me back. I slowly pulled back, smiling at her. She smiled back and I knew that she wasn't mad at me.

Turning away from her, I faced Jasper. "Do you want me to get those Civil War books now? It might take me awhile to find them. There are multiple piles of books all over the house, except in my parents' and sister's bedrooms. Bella, you're more than welcome to look through my books and find any that you like."

"Thanks, Artemis." Jasper said.

"Do you mind staying here and letting us look at them?" I knew what Bella was getting at. She wanted me to stay in the kitchen to talk to the others.

I just rolled my eyes and nodded. Emmett decided to follow them. "Emmett, stay out of my draws!" I called after him. Hearing him laugh, I knew he wouldn't listen. "I'll have to remember to have that boy empty his pockets before he leaves." I was muttering to myself, but the others laughed at me.

I went to join them at the table. Sitting quietly, I waited for them to start with the questions. I was starting to get a little impatient. I could tell the others noticed but didn't know why. "Would you just get on with the questioning already!" I blurted it out before I could stop it. No surprise. The others exchange looks that they thought I didn't notice, but I did.

"Ok, Artemis. Could you answer the question Jasper asked you earlier." Carlisle was using a diplomatic tone that I didn't like. I frowned at his tone, but answered anyway.

"Common sense. I knew what you guys are, you know that I know. The only logical explanation is for you guys to show up at my door with question for me as to how I found out, why I didn't tell anyone, and if I was planning on telling anyone. You also came with answers to a few of the many questions I have because you know that there really is no way to avoid my questions and still get answers out of me." They sat there in stunned silence, so I continued. "The only one that I am shocked to see is Ryan." Turning to him, I said. "After the way you ran from me last night, I was shocked to see you walk in the kitchen with the others." He looked down, slightly ashamed of his behavior. I couldn't help but chuckle at him as I got up. "Going to check the kabobs." I said, answering there unasked question.

**Carlisle's POV**

I couldn't believe that one human child could be so perceptive. When Bella was a human, she too, had been observant. But the observation skills of this girl put even Bella's observantness to shame. I was very curious to what the others thought.

-Edward. Are the others as shocked as I am at Artemis' observant tendencies?- I watched as Edward gave me a slight nod. My word! This girl seemed to be shocking us all.

We all watched as Artemis came back into the kitchen.

My ears caught the sound of a draw closing upstairs. It was very quiet. I had only heard it because of my enhanced hearing. The shock I felt was almost over powering when Artemis suddenly shouted "EMMETT YOU PUT WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU TOOK FROM MY DRAW BACK RIGHT NOW OR YOU AREN'T ALLOWED WITHIN A TEN FEET RADIUS OF MY DIRT BIKE!!" Needless to say we all heard the draw open and then slam shut. "THANK YOU!" I had to chuckle. This girl really was something else. I knew as well as anyone else that she would end up as a vampire (one of the few clear visions Alice had had concerning Artemis). I would definitely have to think some things through in my study later. The qualities of this unique girl could have a number of outcomes after her change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis' POV**

The next morning I woke up like I usually do, finally crawling out of bad after I've hit the snooze button on my alarm clock a few dozen times. I eventually climbed out of bed. Grabbing my clothes and other things that I would need, I headed to the bathroom for my shower.

In the shower, I was thinking about the vampires. Last night I had told them everything. I told them about how I noticed them always being absent on sunny days, the eyes, the few times I had touched their ice cold skin, their enhanced strength (which they normally hid well, but had slipped up on a few times), and about how I figures out their powers. I had to chuckle at the memory of their stunned looks. I don't think that they ever realized a human could be so observant.

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. Looking at the time on my Betty Boop watch, I decided that I had enough time to blow dry my hair.

I finished about forty-five minutes later, my finished product being straight hair. I left the bathroom, grabbed my backpack from my room, and headed downstairs, and into the kitchen. Checking the time on the microwave, I saw I had twenty minutes before I had to leave. I had two cups of coffee and a bowl of frosted flakes. Throwing a bunch of granola bars in my backpack, I grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I didn't really have to worry about my parents or sister. My dad had already left for work, my mom would be woken by the smell of the coffee and my sister in a little while, and my sister would be waking up in about five minutes. She was a sophomore at the high school, but I always left early for school and my sister got a ride from her friends.

I closed the door behind me. Turning around, I was shocked to find Ryan standing in the driveway. His car was parked where my dad's normally was. He was leaning against a black Mercedes, his arms crossed, looking right at me. To say that he looked handsome was an understatement. He looked like a god. Nothing could compare to his beauty. Shaking my head lightly at myself, I smiled and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but blurt out the first thought that came to mind. He just laughed.

"Good morning to you too, Artemis." I chuckled as well. "Good morning. What are you doing here?" He just laughed.

"I figured I would come and see if you wanted a ride to school." He was so sweet. As much as I wanted to go with him, I had work after school.

Smiling apologetically, I said "Thanks for the offer, Ryan, but I have work after school. I'll just take my bike like I normally do." He just smiled at me.

"And there is no way I can convince you otherwise?" I had to laugh at him. "It would be a waste of time and make us late. You just drive your car and I'll ride my bike. Besides, I have to get to school quick so that I can give Emmett hell for fixing the ceiling after I told him not to." Ryan just laughed at me. I joined in too. When he calmed himself down I said "I'll race you."

"Ok. And if I win?" He asked. I smiled at him. Of course a vampire would ask about the stakes of the bet.

"You win a date with me." I saw his face light up at that. But then he asked "And if you win?" I smiled widely at him. I heard him mutter 'I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this.' I laughed at him. "If I win, I get a kiss." He was surprised that I would be that bold.

"I don't think that is such a great idea." I couldn't help but laugh at him as I pulled my bike out from the side of the house. As I got on and started it up, I said "Well then. I guess you had better win." I could tell by his face that he knew that I was serious. He immediately got in his car and started it up. I decided to count it down.

Knowing he would hear me, I said in a normal tone "On your mark. Get set. GO!" And we both tore off.

**Ryan's POV**

I couldn't believe that she wanted to race me. What if she crashed and got hurt? Or worse? Would I be able to handle that? Ugh! How could one human drive me so insane.

Artemis had vanished the moment we left her street. I didn't know where she was. I just hoped that she was alright.

I was racing faster then I normally drove. That was definitely saying something considering I normally drove at about 110 miles per hour. I was about two minutes from the school. I tried to drive faster so I could get to Artemis faster.

When I finally pulled up to the school, I was shocked to see Artemis there leaning against her bike. She had the biggest smile on her face. She looked like a goddess. Pulling into the spot that the Cullens left open for me, I shut the engine off. I slowly got out of the car. To say I was scared because she won the race didn't even begin to cover it.

Artemis just smiled as she sauntered over to me. There was no other was to explain her walk. I ignored the thoughts of the others as I stood still watching her. Artemis' smiled turned from triumphant to seductive. I gulped at the thought of what was to come. Thinking quickly, I thought to Edward –Whatever happens next, make sure I don't kill her.- I heard Edward chuckle as Artemis came to a stop in front of me. Smiling sweetly at me, she reached up and gave me a peck on the cheek. I stopped breathing as her skin and her breath came that close to me. The feel of her breath on my skin was almost too much to bear. Then, as soon as it started, it was over. I looked at her and she just smiled. The look in her eyes was all I needed to see. The others had told her. She knew how her blood sang for me and here she stood smiling. Artemis truly was an incredible young woman. Smiling at her, I hugged her to me.

"You really are the most incredible human that I've ever met."

**Alice's POV**

Oh my god! When I saw the vision of Artemis and Ryan's bet I couldn't help but laugh. Edward, of course, had seen it in my head and started laughing with me.

"What, my dear wife, is it that you and Edward seem to find so amusing?" Jasper asked me.

"Artemis and Ryan are going to have a race to see who gets here first. If he wins, he gets a date with her. If she wins, she gets a kiss." I answered between my giggles. I could tell that the others didn't see how this was funny. Before I could answer, Edward did.

"She's going to win."

"Edward! How is that funny?! She's going to kiss him and possibly be bitten by him! I don't see how that is funny!" Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and I were all laughing now. It wasn't often that we got to see Edward chewed out by Bella. Edward, as usual, moved to sooth Bella.

"Bella, love, nothing bad is going to happen. Artemis has already decided what she's going to do if she wins. She's only going to kiss him on the cheek. She knows how blood affects most of us. She doesn't realize how much her blood affects Ryan, but she doesn't want to push him with having blood that close to him."

Bella's look softened. That was nothing new. She could never stay mad at Edward. Hell, she could never stay mad at any of us; no matter what we did. Sighing, she said "I still think that when she gets here that we should talk to her. At the very least she should know how much she affects him. If not for her sake, but for his." That's Bella for you. Always thinking of others' well being before her own.

Two minutes later Artemis came roaring into the parking lot on her bike. She pulled up next to us, shut the bike off, and got off of it. Before any of us could say anything, she turned to Emmett.

"EMMETT CULLEN! WHAT IN THE HELL DID I TELL YOU LAST NIGHT!? I THOUGHT I MADE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR THAT I DIDN'T WANT YOU FIXING THAT HOLE! SO WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU GO AND FIX THE HOLE!" She was breathing hard and her pulse was racing. I couldn't help but laugh. It was hysterical watching Emmett cower from a girl who was smaller than me.

"Artemis calm down. We need to talk to you." Bella said.

"Oh come on, Bella." Rose said. "You can't tell me that you don't find the fact that Emmett is scared of Artemis even the slightest bit funny." Emmett of course tried to deny this, but one look from Rose silenced him.

"It's alright, Rose. We're having tacos for lunch today. I'll just make Emmett eat a dozen of those." Artemis said. I couldn't help but laugh. I had a vision of what it would look like and laughed harder. Edward saw it and laughed just as hard.

"Edward, stop laughing. We need to talk to Artemis, remember?" Bella said. Edward stopped laughing. She had that boy wrapped around her little finger and he didn't even know it. Edward glared at me. Hehe.

"What is it that you need to talk to me about?" Artemis asked. She was leaning against her bike, watching us.

"We know about the stakes of the race. We want to let you know that before you go through with it to think about this: the call of your blood is stronger for Ryan then it is for us." Bella was one to get straight to the point. Artemis stopped to think about it. While she was, Ryan pulled up.

**Jasper's POV**

Ryan looked terrified. He knew that he lost the bet and was afraid of what was going to happen. As Artemis walked over to him, I saw him gulp. All Artemis was feeling was happiness, triumph, and mischief. Ryan, on the other hand, was feeling pure terror. As Artemis came to a stop in front of him, Edward chuckled. I looked at him, but he just shook his head.

Artemis reached up and kissed him on the cheek. It was the briefest of pecks, yet Ryan stopped breathing and didn't move. When Artemis moved away he stared at her in shock. She just kept smiling at him. He smiled back and hugged her tight. He all heard him whisper how incredible she was.

We were all starting to see just how amazing she was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis' POV**

Classes passed in the same monotonous way as usual. And of course there were the normal jerks like Mark Travis that only asked you out to try and get into your pants. I turned him down as I always did.

The bell had rung for lunch and I stopped at my locker to drop my books off. I had closed my locker to find Travis standing there watching me. I choose to ignore him as I continued on my way to lunch.

"Ah, come on Artemis. Don't be like that." Travis whined as he quickly caught up with me.

"I'm not being like anything, Travis. I'm just being myself." I rolled my eyes as I continued on my way to the cafeteria. Thankfully I was almost there.

Travis grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Let go of me Travis." I was quickly getting angry.

"Just one date, that's all I'm asking for." He just wouldn't give up.

"I said let go of me." It was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain control of my temper. It was showing by the way my voice rose slightly.

"I'm not letting you go until you agree to go out with me." The stupid ass just never gave up. He tried pulling me closer and I could tell that he was going to try and kiss me.

I jerked back, however, unwilling to let that guy anywhere near me like that. It was then that I found myself shouting, loud enough for those in the cafeteria (as well as anyone else in the near vicinity) to hear me. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, TRAVIS! I SAID LET ME GO!" I was livid now and it was obviously apparent. That didn't stop Travis though. He went in for another kiss and again I pulled back. Except this time it wasn't just me pulling away. Travis was being pulled back as well. I looked up to see Emmett dragging Travis away from me. Bella, Rosalie, and Alice came to stand next to me and make sure I was alright. It touched me that Rosalie was there too. I knew that she didn't like me.

Ryan went to stand in front of Travis, Edward and Jasper behind him. "I believe that she said to let go of her."

"I suggest that you leave before we let them beat the shit out of you." Bella said to Travis through clenched teeth.

Travis glared at me. I could tell by Edward's and Ryan's snarls that they weren't happy with whatever Travis was thinking. "This isn't over. No one says no to me." He spat out at me. I glared. There was no way that this piece of shit was going to treat me like a piece of meat.

"I believe I just did."

With that, I turned around and walked into the cafeteria. I didn't know if Ryan and the Cullens were following me, but at this point I didn't really care. I was so angry that I just stomped into the lunch line, grabbed a tray and piled it high with food. The lunch lady saw my look and just gave me the total for my meal. I pulled the money out of my back pocket and handed it to her. Picking up my tray, I walked out of the line. Looking around, I found the Cullens sitting at a table. Ryan wasn't with them. I was about to question this when I heard him beside me.

"Come on, the others are waiting." I looked to see him watching me. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was still angry, but I could also see that he was trying to calm down.

Balancing my tray in one hand, I put my other on his arm. "It's ok. I'm not hurt or anything, just upset. Don't let him get to you." I could visibly see him relax. I carefully removed my hand, not wanting to test him. He just gave me a small smile and went to take my tray from me. Normally, I would have taken it myself, but I let Ryan do it.

We went over to the Cullens table and sat down. I could see the others looking at the food on my tray.

"What?" I asked, confused by their stunned looks.

Emmett was the one to speak. "Are you really going to eat that much?"

I looked at my tray. I had two cheeseburgers, three servings of onion rings, two bags of chips, and a bottle of water. I was still confused. "Yea, why?"

"Artemis, that's more than the football players eat at lunch." Bella said, looking as stunned as the others.

"I always eat this much." was my answer, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

**Bella's POV**

After school, Edward and I were heading home in his Volvo. Even after ten years, my dear, dear, stubborn husband refused to part with his Volvo. He said that it holds too many memories and sentimental value to sell it or trade it in or to even retire it to his collection.

I looked over at my husband of ten years. It still amazed me that even after all this time he could still make me breathless. If I still had a heart, he would have known immediately what I was thinking. He had been the only one to make my heart beat as erratically as it used to. He says that now he has my wonderful purrs to go by, and the fact that he can still dazzle me.

I thought back to my change. It had been painful, just like Edward said it would. It had been worth it though. Changing meant that I would get to spend eternity with my personal Greek God, my very own Adonis. I had thought that after the change Edward wouldn't like me as much, or that I would have some freaky power that would make everything all that much harder on us all. I didn't though. I do have a power, but it's not enough for the Voltori to take me away. I'm a telekinetic. Carlisle says that that's my power because it's a mind power. My mind is still as blocked to others, including Edward, as it's always been. I don't know why I became a telekinetic, but I don't question it. It's just another one of my weird quirks. Emmett had gotten a kick out of it when I figured out that I was a telekinetic. He wasn't laughing as much when I figured out how to move people (or vampires).

"Bella dear, what are you thinking?" My husband's voice dragged me from my thoughts. I looked over at him to see him watching me.

I smiled at him. "I was thinking about you, and the last ten years. I was thinking about how much I love you and how I'd go through everything I've been through in the last ten years to be here. I'm right where I want to be. I'm with my family that I love, and I'm with my husband who I couldn't live without." Edward just smiled at me. It was my favorite crooked smile. And I hadn't been lying either. I'd go through everything again to be with my angel for eternity.


End file.
